1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a state of charge (SOC) algorithm applied to the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is a battery that is rechargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery that may not be recharged. The secondary battery may be used as a single battery or may be used as a battery module that includes a plurality of batteries as a unit, according to a kind of an external device to which the battery is applied.